One-Shots
by Spry1391999
Summary: Just a bunch of Naruto one shots of all pairings, sibling pairings too. Chapter 1: Neji gets overprotective of Hinata on his and Tenten's date.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto - One Shot Collection**

AN: Hello People! Spry here, this is my first fan fiction, so please be kind to R&R.

This is gonna keep going on till my brain shuts down, because, let's face it, there are never enough fanfics! There is gonna be all couples' as they come to my mind, but if you wanna read any particular one, do tell me through PM or Review.

Thanks A Lot!

So, please, read on!

Pairings: Sasusaku, NaruHina, Shikatema, Nejiten, GaaMatsu, SaiIno, ItaSasu (Siblings), SasuNaru (Siblings), NaruSaku (Siblings), NejiHina (Siblings).

 **Overprotective**

Hinata was walking down the road, constantly aware of the Byakugan eyes watching her, for her safety of course. She was on her way to Naruto's house. After the war, 3 years ago, and an extremely unexpected and romantic love confession from Naruto, to which Hinata fainted of course, they have been together.

She knocked on the door, gently, as was her nature. Within a matter of seconds, Naruto was at the door to, moving to the side to let his beloved enter.

But before Naruto could close the door, Hinata's words stopped him, but not really shocked.

See, ever since they started to date, Naruto and Hinata as well as Tenten had to go through a lot of trouble, due to a certain overprotective Neji Hyuuga.

But before Naruto could do something to get himself jyuuken-ed his guts out, or worse yet killed, the weapon mistress of Konoha, and Neji's girlfriend of years, saved him.

"Damn it, Neji*sigh* stop being so overprotective, Hina-chan is a grown up now, she can take care of herself, besides, Naruto would never hurt her, you know that. Now let's just go and finish our date, ok?" Pleaded a very exasperated Tenten.

"Hn. But if that knuckle-head idiot hurts her, I'll kill him"


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto - Oneshot Collection**

So, since I published the second chapter just after the first chapter, I didn't thank any reviewers or ratings….

Sorry!

But for the third chapter I will, since I can't really write three chapters in one day. Hopefully, I'll have enough reviews to motivate me for the next chapters to come!

Read on, readers!

 **Chapter 2: Nii-san!**

Pairings: ItaSasu (Siblings), SasuSaku, ItaSaku (Siblings)

 _Flashback_

" _Nii-san, no fair! *pout*" whined Sasuke, after all, Itachi had promised him that he would train him, and he couldn't, again, due to an urgent ANBU mission. He had to go. But Sasuke wouldn't have it, he wasn't going to let hi nii-san break another promise._

" _Otouto, please try to understand, it is a very urgent mission, I can't miss it." Itachi tried, but failed to convince his otouto._

" _Mou! Kaa-san, nii-san is betraying me!" Sasuke complained._

" _Sasu-chan, Ita-chan has a mission, please try and understand, honey. I will train you today, ok?" tried Mikoto Uchiha, the Uchiha matriarch._

 _End Flashback_

Try as he much, he knew Mikoto and Fugaku always loved Itachi more, and now, after killing the last member of his clan, his family, after killing his beloved nii-san, Sasuke knew why.

"Sasuke-kun! You're home! Okaeri! Sara-chan missed you so much!" exclaimed the new Uchiha matriarch, Sakura Uchiha.

"Tadaima, Sakura-chan. And did only Sara-chan miss me, did you not, Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke said her name in a very husky tone, only to tease his wife.

Sakura flushed, she knew exactly when Sasuke used this tone.

"Sara-chan won't be home before seven, ne Sa-ku-ra-chan?" he asked, sexily.

"A-an-anou, Sasuke-kun sh-" Sasuke skillfully cut his wife off, with his lips on hers.

"Sasuke-kun, I have news," said Sakura, fake seriously, breaking the kiss.

"Hm, what is it, Sakura-chan?" He asked, curiously.

" I'm pregnant, Sasuke-kun." She completed, nervously.

Sasuke was shell-shocked! " Sakura, really?! Wow, I mean, I just. Heh!"

Now it was Sakura's turn to cut her husband off.

' _See, nii-san, okaa-san and otou-sama might love you more, but now, I have someone to love me too, just as much as you did.'_ Thought Sasuke, fondly, about his nii-san.

Yeah, life was good, his parents might always love Itachi more, but he now has Sakura, Sarada, and another little Uchiha on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto - Oneshot Collection**

AN: I want to thank 'Picturis' as my first follower, which is a lot of motivation for a first story. So, thanks a lot Picturis, I hope others will like my stories too.

Now, to the next chapter, read on, readers!

 **3\. Cloud Watching Is Romantic Too, Troublesome Woman**

"Shikamaru, stop being so lazy, I'm here see you, the least you could do is greet me." Temari sighed, exasperatedly, seeing her fiancé watching clouds again. After the war, Shikamaru, even though having bit of emotional issues, since they were so 'troublesome', accepted his feelings for Temari, or as he would say, the troublesome woman.

"*sigh*Hi, troublesome. I know you are here to see me, you told me already 10 times in the last*looks at his watch and sighs* 10 minutes." He said, lazily.

"I'm you're fiancée, lazy-ass, the least you could do is be a little romantic, you know!" Temari exclaimed angrily.

"Cloud watching is romantic too, troublesome woman." We all know who said that.

"Really, please do tell me how watching fluffy, white things float in the air all day is romantic, genius!" Now Temari was plain pissed.

"They are pretty, aren't they?" Reasoned Shikamaru.

"What is your point Shika-kun?" Temari asked, now really just sad, not even angry.

"Well, you are pretty and so are they, so shouldn't you enjoy looking at fellow pretty things?" asked Shikamaru, irritably, as of talking to a kid, but you could still see a little rosy hue to his cheeks, which is something Temari didn't miss noticing. But she couldn't comment on that, could she, since she was also flushed, hearing something so sweet from the lazy genius.

"Oh! Ok then, we will watch clouds today," Shikamaru smirked, looks like his plan worked," but your sweet talk won't work every day. Ok?" Guess he thought that his plan worked too soon.

The rest of the night, the couple just sat there, on the field, first watching the sunset, then the moonrise, together.

Temari might be troublesome, and Shikamaru a lazy-ass, but this pair of a troublesome woman and a lazy-ass, was made for each other.

Phew! All done!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto - Oneshot Collection**

AN: I dedicate this story to 'Duesal Bladesinger' as my first reviewer. Thanks a bunch Duesal.

So read on, readers. Thanks again, Duesal.

4\. I Wish That Was Me…

Neji sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

He always kept telling Tenten, not to tie her hair up in potentially harmful objects, hell he told her not to tie her hair up at all. Even though they didn't have a romantic relationship right now, they were still best friends.

But lately, no matter how much the brunette Hyuuga tried, just couldn't get his panda-teammate out f his head, and actually concentrate on something. Anything other than his caramel haired teammate.

And then he saw it, it almost gave him a nosebleed.

There stood Tenten, licking a peach flavored Popsicle. Enjoying the fact that something as simple as enjoying a popsicle could get such a reaction from the stoic Hyuuga.

' _I wish that was me…'_ thought the stoic Hyuuga _._

Now, 5 years after their wedding, he still feels like that.

Even though he has been the popsicle a million times since then.

AN: Phew!

4 chappies done!


End file.
